


never spoken, never heard

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: angsty backstory: casey parker edition [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: (He Gets One), Casey Parker Needs a Hug, Dahlia Qadri: A Literal Angel We Do Not Deserve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Death, Past Relationship(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but like. it is there in context, i mean. it's never actually said out loud, this is like 800 words of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: “I’m sorry they called you,” Casey said, taking slow sips of the tea that Dahlia had insisted on making him. Tea was good when one was breaking down, or when one was very drunk.





	never spoken, never heard

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent you would honestly not believe it. shout out to @schmicoismysunsword on tumblr for listening to my casey parker overly angsty backstory 
> 
> i can't title, but it's okay
> 
> also, if any of you have read my series "complications", this is not compliant to that
> 
> enjoy

It wasn’t that Casey Parker didn’t talk about himself, because he did. Maybe not as much as other people, he was a big believer in professionalism in a place of work after all. But when topics of conversation switched to more serious aspects of his life, he most often stayed silent about them. Especially regarding questions of his relationships.

Normally, Dahlia Qadri wouldn’t excessively worry about this. She hoped that eventually Casey would feel comfortable enough to open up to their friend group about these aspects of his life. But, she somewhat had to worry about this fact tonight, as she had received a phone call from Joe’s Bar about Casey having some sort of breakdown after a few to many shots of whiskey.

“I’m sorry they called you,” Casey said, taking slow sips of the tea that Dahlia had insisted on making him. Tea was good when one was breaking down, or when one was very drunk.

“I don’t mind.” Dahlia responded, she smiled softly at him as she slowly sipped her own tea as well. The two of them were close, all of the interns were, but they seemed to often have the same shifts and would bond over their shared love of fictional worlds.

“I told them they didn’t need to call anyone,” Casey explained.

“Casey, I don’t mind,” Dahlia repeated. She wouldn’t lie and and say she wasn’t concerned for her friend. Casey was not an open book, he seemed to hide behind a wall he built up. Dahlia would not try to bring down that wall tonight, it was not the time to do so.

“Weren’t you sleeping?”

“No, I wasn’t,” she lied casually, she was in fact sleeping, but Casey didn’t need to know that. It would not help the situation at hand. She did refrain herself from asking if Casey was sleeping well. He looked tired, more so than usual after a shift.

“You aren’t going to bombarded me with questions?” Casey asked as he set down the mug of tea onto the small table Dahlia had beside her couch. The couch itself was ugly, Dahlia often said so herself. The rest of them had thought she was exaggerating. She could tell by Casey’s first reaction of the couch that he now knew she was not.

“Would you like me to?” She asked.

“Not really.”

“I am here if you need to talk, Casey,” Dahlia reminded gently, making it clear in her tone that she wouldn’t force him to talk, but she would listen if he did.

Casey didn’t say anything, he quickly moved his eyes to stare at the empty mug he had placed on the table, and Dahlia knew it was to avoid eye contact. The room was silent, only interrupted by Dahlia getting off the couch to place the mugs in the kitchen.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Casey whispered softly, once Dahlia had returned and re-seated herself on the other end of the couch.

“Oh?”

“I did, but now I don’t.”

“Okay,” Dahlia said, not pressing on the subject, but leaving room for Casey to say more if he wanted to.

“It’s her birthday. But I don’t have a girlfriend anymore.” Casey’s voice broke the more he spoke. It had gotten more noticeable the moment he had said ‘birthday’. Dahlia could feel something in her break slightly, Casey obviously didn’t talk about his.

Dahlia didn’t need to be a detective to be able to put two and two together. She had an idea of what was going on, of why Casey was drinking whiskey even thought he had once explained to their group of friends that for some reason that he couldn’t handle the drink. She didn't say anything though, she didn’t ask any questions, or press for more information, she just nodded and gave Casey a soft smile as she moved down the couch to pull the man into a hug.

Casey Parker had a lot walls, they couldn’t all come down in one night. But Dahlia hoped that he would slowly allow them to not be as guarded, to let himself talk about whatever had happened. She would never force a word of him though.

“Hey, Dahlia?” Casey whispered into the woman’s ratty sweater she had thrown on after receiving the phone call to pick him up.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Dahlia smiled. Maybe at some point in the future, Casey would feel okay with sharing the whole story. But in that moment she just tightened the hug and whispered back: “Anytime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos my heart skip many beats but like, in the good way


End file.
